


Prophecies are Confusing

by Hannahfltx



Category: Merlin (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Immortal Merlin, Kinda Merlin/Flynn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies are confusing on a good day and the day Arthur died was not a good day, so who can blame Merlin for not figuring out that Arthur was not going to walk out of the lake, instead he had gone and got himself reincarnated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecies are Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Null who brought up the idea I can only hope I could do it justice.

Merlin didn’t know what he expected. No he knew what he expected; he just wasn’t expecting to be wrong. He thought that Arthur in all his golden glory was going to walk out of that lake, that’s why he had spent so long sitting next to it, if he had known that Arthur was going to reincarnate he would have gone looking for the man who once was his King. But he knew that Arthur was walking the Earth again when he felt his power flow through Excalibur. Now he needed to find the sword, easy enough, or so Merlin thought as he wandered around some city looking for the entrance to the obviously huge pocket of magic just lying under the city. Merlin let a sigh of irritation as he stomped back into the library, the magic was strongest here but the second he entered the place would then get quiet and he would have to walk out to feel the thrum of magic. Maybe it was in a pocket dimension and the library was the focus. That made sense, kind of. Merlin finally decided he had enough of the thing playing tricks on him and he sent out a burst of pure energy, whenever he did this any source of magic would get over exited and respond to his call. Nothing but a twinge of magic from upstairs responded, but it was something and he followed after it. He broke into a sprint the second he reached the second floor, he had been right it was a pocket dimension. He smiled as his fan into a room with bookshelves on two of its walls he walked up to where the thrum of magic was and he pulled out the book that was creating the thrum. Merlin smiled as a door to the dimension opened and he stepped into the elevator and walking into the small compartment was like being hugged by the very magic of the Earth and he relaxed into the power.

He awkwardly stood in the elevator for a few moments as it moved down, he could tell it wasn’t moving though, rather the world was moving as it turned itself to align with the doorway he was in, and then the doors slid open and he looked out over the bookcases and Merlin smiled, so this is where the magic had gone, he stepped out and the magic of the place welcomed him in, he walked by and looked at each artifact and he smiled, they were safe and so happy here together. He had never seen such unity with this number of magical items before. The person who laid all these out clearly did so with a great deal of love and care. He smiled even wider when he felt a familiar source of magic, Excalibur. 

The sword was flying through the air and Merlin grabbed the sword as it stopped in front of him, he smiled at it, it had found Arthur and it was so happy he was here. Excalibur then started to pull Merlin toward another part of the library and he looked at all the artifacts as he was happily guided somewhere. He looked at the Holy Grail and felt a bit sad for Leon, still living in Australia? Merlin remembered that he had gone to see him there a few years ago but Leon might have moved. 

Merlin was tugged further into the great expanse of the library and each artifact he passed thrummed with magic, he smiled each time, and he had thought magic like this had died out years ago but here it was, alive and safe. But most importantly it was happy here; Arthur must have had a good influence on the artifacts as they each carried a bit of his magic. Merlin smiled, no matter what Arthur was always destined to become involved in magic, be it him or these artifacts they were all beings of magic. 

Excalibur seemed to be pulling him faster, he was getting close, he wondered if Arthur would remember, or if he had none of the memories from their time together. Merlin paused, if he had no memory of being Arthur that would be okay, it’s Arthur, no matter what Merlin would love and accept him for the man he is, especially after seeing the care he had put into each of the artifacts. Excalibur started to pull quite desperately and Merlin smiled, it would be okay, he knew it would. He took off running with Excalibur once more. 

As he entered a new area he felt the change in magic, this was like a back door then, he smiled as Excalibur stopped pulling, and he must be close. Merlin stepped into a room full of very surprised people and he looked at each of them and he knew, he let Excalibur go, it flew in the air watching him, and he walked over and hugged Arthur. 

Flynn sputtered as the strange man who had broken into the library hugged him. Flynn looked at the man in his arms and looked at the others confused, they seemed to not have any help for them, and they simply smiled and shrugged their shoulders. So not knowing what else to do Flynn patted the other persons back which resulted in being hugged tighter. He looked up to see Excalibur over exited and spinning around the room, Flynn gave the sword a look and as he did do the man pulled away and started to talk.

“I can’t believe you’re here, I waited so long for you to step out of that lake I lost count of the years, but you didn’t walk out of the lake, you were reborn, I never saw that coming, and do you remember me? No, that look on your face just reads confused and about to panic, still the same tells though, but come on the fact that Excalibur let you wield him shoulda been a clue, he does not like most people, but no I know it’s you because of your magic, no talent for it but man does it love you, I’m rambling aren’t I, can you blame me I’ve not been around people that often for so very long, and now I found the one thing I’ve been looking for more then, well, anything, oh hey Galahad how’s it been, haven’t seen you since, Woodstock was it, yea we went a bit insane, I personally blame Leon, but how long have you known Arthur had reincarnated.”

“Arthur? He reincarnated… Flynn.” He said shaking his head and staring at the lead librarian, “He always was the best we’ve ever had, no wonder he stayed alive without a guardian.” Jenkins said shaking his head and walking over to look at Merlin and Flynn.

“So his name is Flynn… Flynn, I don’t know, King Flynn, no it’s not as good as Arthur, King Arthur. But could be worse.” Merlin said.

Ezekiel looked confused, Jake concerned, Cassandra having figured it out was hopping up and down, and Eve was just trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable Flynn looked. 

Jenkins looked around and sighed and then holding out a hand he said, “How rude of us, might I present the all-powerful and mighty Merlin, man servant to the King of Camelot.” He smirked at an outraged Merlin who smacked the other on the arm, Jenkins started to laugh. 

Merlin said, “Okay, so I might have been Arthur’s man servant but we both know it was more than that.”

“Oh, believe me I know, we all did, the fact that the two of you were having sex was not a secret.” Jenkins said messing with the shorter man.

“We were not having sex, I still have no idea why Gwaine told everyone we were having sex, I couldn’t get the idiot to so much as kiss me until he was almost dead.” Merlin flushed red at what he just admitted and then he buried his head into his hands as Jenkins roared laughing, the two were then interrupted by Flynn shouting,

“What are you even talking about, because if what you are saying is to be taken at face value, he’s the sorcerer Merlin and you’re a knight of the round table and I’m… I’m the reincarnation of King Arthur, who apparently was in love with Merlin.”

Merlin gave him an odd look and said, “That’s exactly what I mean. You are Arthur and we have a very complicated history, if you want, my whole job was to wait for you and now that you’re back my job is to remain by your side until the end of time, because I will never let you die again. But I can tell you some stories from your past self; I think you’ll find them interesting.” Cassandra raised her hand and Merlin looked at her and laughing said, “You really don’t need to raise your hand, if you have a question please just ask it.”

She blushed and then asked, “Can we listen to the stories of Camelot?” 

Merlin smiled at the other librarians, obviously all wanting to hear the stories he nodded, and he asked the library to show him some place where they could be comfortable and he walked to the tugging of magic, the rest following behind.

They found themselves in a circular sitting room and Merlin sat down and looking at each of them he asked, “So where do you want to start.”


End file.
